Winner Take All
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: When a X.A.N.A. attack puts the guys out of action, Yumi and Jeremie are forced to turn to the only other person who has ever known about Lyoko for help. But a fight over Ulrich ensues, and like a pebble starting a rockslide...
1. Let the Games Begin

**Winner Take All by Ransomed Heart**

I do not own Code Lyoko

**_"Winning isn't everything."  
"Yeah. It's just the only thing that matters."_**  
_Raven and Robin, respectively (Teen Titans episode #22)_

**Chapter One: Let the Games Begin**

Yumi tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, using the other arm as a prop for her head as she listened to her English teacher drone on about Edgar Allan Poe. Well, she wasn't droning, there was quite a bit of expression in her voice, but poetry really wasn't Yumi's thing and she couldn't care less about a raven that says 'Nevermore.' At any rate, this was her most boring class of the day, but she refrained from sleeping for the sake of her grades. Unlike Odd, Yumi actually cared what her grades were.

That would be why she jumped a foot into the air when her cell phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. It's not the kind of thing you would expect during an English class. Making sure the teacher couldn't see her, Yumi slipped it out and put it to her ear. "What is it," she hissed in a low voice.

"Yumi? It's Jeremie. We have a major problem! X.A.N.A. has launched an attack on my gym class!" Alright, now even Jeremie would admit how utterly lame that sounded later, but at the moment he was in a panic. "We were hitting baseballs out of that stupid portable machine thing, and all of a sudden it went crazy and started shooting balls everywhere! Odd and Ulrich are both knocked out. I need to contact Aelita. Meet me in the park, a.s.a.p!" He hung up, leaving Yumi to find her own excuse out of English.

"I'm sorry sir!" Why make excuses when one can just leave? It's not like he'd remember it anyway. Grabbing her backpack, Yumi rushed out the door, leaving the class in a state of semi-shock. As she was bolting down the hall, the principle's voice came over the speakers.

"Attention everyone! Please report immediately back to your dorms. Day students will please return home. The gym's ball machines have gone rogue, so teachers, please escort the students away from the classrooms."

_'Great. Jeremie said 'machine', not 'machines'.'_ That was more of a force to reckon with. The machines were hooked up to super-long extension cords to give them freedom to move, not to mention the wheels they rolled around on. "Those stupid things could be anywhere," Yumi muttered.

Emerging into the sunlight she spotted Jeremie sitting on a bench and typing like mad into his laptop, with which he seemed to be having a conversation. Sliding next to him Yumi focused on the computer screen.

"Hello, Yumi," Aelita said, managing a smile. Yumi could see the stress on her face.

"Hey, Aelita," the older girl responded. "What's the situation in Lyoko?"

"Bad," Jeremie answered for her. "She's trapped in a tower in the forest region. X.A.N.A. has monsters everywhere. Swarms of them! I don't know if you can do it solo, Yumi."

Standing up, Yumi looked past him and to the field where Ulrich and Odd were probably still lying. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Ulrich lying there. It was a harsh thought, so Yumi pushed it back down and turned back to Jeremie. "We can't just stand aside and let X.A.N.A. pick us off one by one!"

"We may not have a choice. I won't send you to Lyoko if it's a suicide mission. There are way too many monsters, you'll be killed before you can even get close to Aelita." Beneath the glasses Yumi could see the despair in his eyes. "Without Ulrich and Odd, we may be doomed."

It crossed her mind that he seemed to be implying that she was not a capable fighter by herself. A part of Yumi wanted to be insulted, but she bit back the urge to tell him so. Now was not the best time to start a war within the group, what remained of it anyway. Suddenly Yumi saw her out of the corner of her eye.

"I have an idea," She voiced slowly, eyes locked on the one person who could help them. "But you won't like it."

The younger boy followed her gaze, eyes widening as he came to the same epiphany Yumi had moments before. "You're right, I don't like it," he said. But after a moment's pause he added, "Go get her. She's the only one who's ever known about Lyoko besides us. It has to be Sissy." Nodding swiftly at him, Yumi took off at a dead sprint after Sissy. "Meet me at the factory!" He called after her.

"Sissy? Isn't that the girl that's always causing trouble for Yumi and Ulrich?" Jeremie looked down at Aelita and answered.

"Yes, it is Aelita," Jeremie said gravely. "And I have a feeling we're going to regret this decision later on. Sending those two to Lyoko together would be like...like..," he searched for an analogy the computer being could relate to. "Like baking soda and vinegar."

"Ah," she cooed. "Explosive."

Yumi caught up to Sissy just as she was entering the dorm building. She was not overly fond of the younger girl as of late, mainly because of Sissy's increased interest in Ulrich. Every day a new tactic was employed to win his heart, and Yumi found herself resisting the urge to inflict physical damage on the principle's daughter for invading Yumi's territory.

"Yumi! What are you doing here?" The older girl grabbed her wrist and stated hauling her towards the park entrance to the factory, ignoring her questions. No sense in answering them, Sissy would find out soon enough anyway.

"You have to come with me," Yumi told her as she dragged her into the trees.

"No way! I'm supposed to go to the dorm!" Yumi felt her start pulling back, though it did her little good. All that training she'd done with Ulrich had paid off, and Sissy was no match for Yumi strength-wise. Time for a new tactic.

"You want to know about Lyoko, right? Come with me and you'll get all the answers you'll need, but I really don't have time to debate the issue with you!" With smug satisfaction Yumi felt her stop resisting and run along with her.

When they reached the pothole Yumi stopped. Casting a suspicious look around, she raised the lid and gestured down to the darkness. "Go ahead."

Sissy looked at Yumi like she would have liked to have argued, but took a deep breath and stepped down the ladder, her footsteps making hollow metallic sounds as they hit the rungs. Yumi followed her down, pulling the cover back over the hole as she went. Three lone skateboards leaned against the sewer wall, a testament to the constant travel through the tunnel. Jeremie's scooter was missing. Yumi snatched up her own board, and gestured to Odd's. Taking the hint, Sissy picked it up.

"Can you ride it," Yumi asked. Sissy gave her a skeptical look that Yumi took as a 'yes.' Sighing, she ran forward, launching herself onto the skateboard and flying off down the tunnel. Behind her, she could hear the sound of the other skateboard as proof that Sissy had done likewise.

Moments later they reached the second ladder that led up to the bridge. Yumi hopped off her skateboard and started up. She heard Sissy's footsteps behind her. Yumi waited for her to emerge from the hole and pushed the cover back over it. "Follow me!" Yumi raced towards the factory with Sissy at her heels.

Both girls froze dead at the entrance. Yumi grabbed one of the cables that hung from the ceiling and Sissy did the same. The older girl took a deep breath; she was still scared of heights, despite the fact that she made this leap on a regular basis. Launching herself forward, Yumi felt the air rush around her before she landed neatly on the floor in front of the elevator. Sissy came after her with a slight squeal of fright. She made it though, and Yumi was slightly impressed. Once they were both in the elevator, she pushed the button. The hatch-like doors closed and the elevator hummed to life.

"What's this about," Sissy questioned impatiently. "Why are we here?"

"That attack on the school for one thing," Yumi said casually. "We're here to stop it. You have to help me, because if you don't Ulrich and Odd are doomed."

"Where are they?"

"At the moment, unconscious on the soccer field. Apparently the ball shooters attacked them. I presume they are looking for me and Jeremie as we speak." The elevator doors hissed open and Yumi led Sissy out. Jeremie glanced up from the massive computer.

"Hey, Yumi. I see you've managed to get her here." He turned to the screen. "Help is on the way, Aelita!"

"What is this place," Sissy demanded. "And who is Aelita?"

"Hello, you must be Sissy." The confused girl focused on the screen, where a beaming Aelita was pictured. "I am Aelita. I've heard a lot about you."

"No time for introductions, Aelita." Jeremie turned to look fully at Yumi and Sissy, and they caught sight of a massive bruise forming on his right cheek. "You two have to get to Lyoko!"

Sissy was focused on his face. "Your cheek," she said slowly. Jeremie reached up and touched it gently.

"Ah, yes, an unfortunate encounter with a baseball on my way here. Now go you two!" Yumi grabbed Sissy's arm and directed her back towards the elevator. The doors closed and they were taken to yet another level.

"What is this place," Sissy breathed as they entered the room.

"Get into one of those tubes." Yumi pointed at the scanners. "Jeremie with transport us to Lyoko."

"Lyoko?"

"It's a virtual world that co-exists with our own. We are going there to fight off the monsters created by an evil supercomputer called X.A.N.A. that is attempting to destroy the world. When you are virtualized you will be given a power and a weapon that are best suited to you. Anything else you need to know?"

Sissy shook her head numbly. Yumi guided her into a scanner and let the doors shut before stepping into one herself.

Jeremie watched as the character cards came up before him on the screen. His fingers began moving across the keyboard.

"Scanner, Yumi! Scanner, Sissy!" Within the scanners, the girls began to rise.

"Transfer, Yumi! Transfer, Sissy!" The air began to swirl around them. Sissy closed her eyes tightly.

"Virtualization!"

The girls felt an odd rush of air around them. Sissy opened her eyes just in time to land promptly on her rear in Lyoko's forest region. Beside her, Yumi landed in a crouching position.

"Interesting weapon," Yumi mused aloud as she surveyed Sissy, who was picking herself up. The younger girl appeared to be a kunoichi, a female ninja, and her weapon was a kusarigama, a sickle on a long chain. Sissy's hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, and her outfit was green. (AN: For an idea of what it looks like, find a picture of Misao from Rurouni Kenshin) "Do you think you can use it?"

Sissy looked like she was about ot give a haughty answer when Jeremie's disembodied voice cut in. "Probably not, but unfortunately you don't have time to teach her, Yumi. Sissy, you'll just have to figure it out."

Now up on her feet, Sissy was glaring at the scenery around her, obviously looking for Jeremie. "Hold on! Why do I even need a weapon?"

"To fight the monsters sent by X.A.N.A.," Yumi informed her primly. "Which way, Jeremie?"

"The path to you right. Hurry girls, I don't know how much longer Aelita can hold out."

Wordlessly, Yumi started running down the winding path. Sissy followed, keeping an even pace with the older girl. "So what do we do when we get to where we're going?"

"There will be monsters, probably Megatanks or Crabs if they're trying to take out a tower. Other monsters include Hornets, Blocks, and Roaches. To destroy them, you hit the symbol on them that looks kind of like an eye. Oh, and don't fall over the edge of anything." Yumi paused, but decided to continue. "Don't worry too much about killing them though, you have less experience than the rest of us, so I doubt you'll get too far. Jeremie just didn't want me to go solo." The statement wasn't a challenge, but Sissy took it as one.

"So, you don't think I can do this! I am just as good as you or Ulrich or Odd or whoever this Aelita person is! I'll prove it to you!"

Yumi chuckled lowly. "No one's that good their first time."

Sissy gave her a manipulative smile. "Want to make a game of it then?"

Yumi sensed the bait and knew she shouldn't, but took it anyway. "Fine. What does the winner get?"

Sissy's grin broadened substantially. "If you win, I step off and let you have Ulrich. If I win, you do the same for me."

Yumi felt the topsy-turvy feeling in her gut that she got when she knew what she was doing wasn't totally right. Pushing it down, she glanced at Sissy. "Deal. Winner gets the guy, loser hits the road."


	2. Bring it On

To my dear and beloved reviwers: 

Dude of dudeness...ing- I am basing my knowledge of their Lyoko fighting skills on the episode "Amnesia", where Odd had to re-teach Ulrich how to fight. They gain the ability to fight in Lyoko, but they still have to know how to use it. Sissy has the ability to use her kusarigama now, but she has to be taught how to use it. It's kind of like singing- you are capable of doing it, but you have to be taught to use your diaphram and how to project.

Trake-Okay, you do have me on the Jim thing (and Jim fighting Yumi-chan for Ulrich is a scary thought). However, it has been implied that Sissy knows something about what is going on, according to Yumi in the episode Logbook, and in the episode "Holiday in the Fog" where she askes Jeremie why he doesn't get his friend "X.A.N.A" to help him (as if!). In any case, for story purposes at least, let us assume that she has some limited knowledge of Lyoko.

Palantiri- See my above response, and to your second question: Sissy is pretty much in shock right now. The idea that ball launchers are running loose on the campus combined with the idea of a virtual world has her mind pretty much in overload. That, combined with the fact that Yumi inadvertantly insulted her have Sissy distacted at the moment.

Theresina Dragonwagon: Sissy will be formidable...you'll see. In any case, I might end up being lucky that I don't have a car yet, lol!

**Winner Take All By Ransomed Heart**

I do not own Code Lyoko

_**"May the best man win"  
"I intend to"  
**-Speedy and Robin, respectively (Teen Titans episode #22)  
_

**Chapter Two: Bring It On**

"I think we're here!" Yumi ducked behind a tree stealthily. Sissy froze on the path.

"Wow, there's so many," she breathed.

"Hide!" Yumi dragged her behind the tree sharply, making sure to cover the younger girl's mouth before she squealed. "Three Crabs, three Megatanks, three Hornets and two Roaches. X.A.N.A. might have us this time."

"No kidding," Jeremie said dryly from above. "You two certainly have your work cut out for you."

Yumi drew her fan and ran a pale finger along the edge, testing it's sharpness. Sissy drew her sickle and looked slightly uncertain as she sized up the monsters. "I assume you will be keeping score for us, Jeremie?"

A sigh from above. "Do I have a choice?" Yumi didn't respond.

The Roaches and Hornets appeared to be on patrol, as well as two of the Megatanks and two of the Crabs. The other monsters were blasting away at the tower, unconcerned with any possible threat. The tower was taking a serious beating, and Yumi wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

"We have to do this now," she hissed to Sissy. "Are you ready?"

The younger girl had taken on a look of pale shock that the sight of the monsters. Yumi turned her and peered into her eyes. "You aren't going to curl up in a fetal position and chant 'it's all a dream' over and over, are you?"

Sissy shook her head fiercely. "Let's do this."

"Follow my lead, and remember to aim for the eye symbol on the monsters." Yumi readied her fan and lunged out from behind the tree.

"Hiiyaa!" One Crab exploded as Yumi's fan made contact. "Bull's eye!"

A Roach had approached Sissy and was preparing to fire. The principle's daughter dove to one side and threw her kusarigama, hitting the symbol and looking shocked as the monster vanished. "Wow," she breathed.

"Tied at one," Jeremie announced. "Have I mentioned that I don't like this? It will only lead to trouble."

Both girls ignored him, and were honing in on the swarm of Hornets that had approached. Yumi clasped her fan shut and with a mighty leap into the air drove it home into one Hornet's symbols like a dagger. She cried out in pain as another hornet's stinger caught her in the shoulder.

Yumi fell, sprawling. "Careful, Yumi," Jeremie cautioned. "Don't try any crazy moves! You have to save Aelita! You can't just go tossing your life points around like that!"

The teen bit back a harsh retort, reminding herself sharply that Jeremie was only looking out for her, in his own, somewhat pushy way. As much as Yumi resented his remarks, she knew he meant the best for her. "That's enough, Jeremie! I've got it, okay? It's not like I've never done this before, I know the risks and the stakes."

"But are these stakes enough to push you too far?" The blonde boy's words were soft, and rang on deaf ears. Yumi had turned back to the battle, shutting out everything but her enemies. Jeremie shook his head. "I hate to be the wet blanket up here, but this just seems wrong somehow," he murmured.

Sissy had destroyed the other Roach and was ducked behind a tree, kusarigama ready to take out one of the Hornets. She sprang out to take it down, but Yumi was suddenly there, fan whirring and slicing the Hornet in half through the eye symbol before Sissy's weapon reached it. Sissy shot Yumi an annoyed look, but said nothing.

"Yumi leads by one," Jeremie intoned. It may not be the best motivation, he though grimly, but at least they are destroying the monsters. "Sissy, behind you!"

"Eeeak!" Sissy squealed and turned, finding herself standing before a Megatank that had rolled up behind her.

"Get out of the way," Yumi called out, catching her fan as it returned from a failed strike at a Hornet. _(A/N For anyone keeping track, that leaves them with three Megatanks, one Hornet, and two Crabs)_

Seeming to not hear her, Sissy raised her sickle and launched it. The Megatank was charging up for a blast, but the kusarigama made contact. Sissy yanked the chain back as the behemoth rolled away and exploded. "I did it," she squealed in excitement.

"Whoa," Jeremie breathed. "Not too shabby, Sissy."

"Lucky shot," Yumi said, trying to sound casual. It seemed utterly impossible that Sissy, of all people, could take down a Megatank her first time in merely one shot.

"Call it what you want," Sissy gloated, "But I'm still tied with you, Yumi."

"Don't celebrate just yet," Yumi cautioned. "There're still six monsters left. One Megatank is impressive for a beginner like you, but two more? Maybe you should just have Jeremie devirtualize you know to spare yourself the pain and embarrassment." The geisha wore a smirk at the almost pleasant thought of Sissy giving up.

"What's the matter, scared of a little competition, Yumi?" Sissy's voice had taken on a sickly-sweet tone. "I don't think it's me that's going to be embarrassed when this little adventure is over."

"We'll see about that," Yumi spat back.

"Um, ladies? Can I suggest you beat the remaining Hornet before it attacks you!" Jeremie's voice broke the tension and snapped the teens back to business.

Yumi looked around. "Two Crabs, two Megatanks, and one Hornet remaining. Not bad."

Sissy leapt away as the Hornet fired at her. "Hey you stupid bug-thing! I dare you to try that again!"

Yumi suppressed a snicker as the Hornet obliged, smacking Sissy square in the chest. The ninja fell back, but was still alive. She muttered a string of words under her breath and inspected herself for damage.

"I wouldn't tempt them, Sissy," Jeremie said gently. He didn't want to incur the wrath of the uber-competetive girls any more than he had to at this point in their little game.

Yumi tossed her fan and sliced the Hornet through it's symbol.

"I could have killed it, you know!" Sissy was on her feet and giving Yumi a peeved look.

"Then I guess I saved you the trouble," the geisha shot back, clipping her fan together in annoyance.

Sissy gave a haughty sniff and sprinted off towards the Crab that was fast approaching. Her sickle whirred over her head and sailed to connect soundly with the symbol on the monster.

"Nice shot," Jeremie praised. "Tied at four with three monsters to go."

"Jeremie!" Aelita's panicked voice cut in as her head popped up on another screen. "Please hurry, the tower is going to fall soon, I can feel it!"

Jeremie nodded at her. "Alright, Aelita. Just hold out a bit longer, the girls only have three monsters left."

"I'll try, Jeremie," the A.I. promised, and the screen vanished.

"Yumi, Sissy," Jeremie called down to the warriors. "The tower can't last too much longer! For the sake of Aelita and the world, you had better hurry it up!"


	3. Winner Take All

disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko 

To my dear and beloved readers:

Well, here is the final chapter. Who will win? Will Yumi triumph once and for all over the interfering menace that is Sissy? Or will Sissy's beginner's luck continue to hold out? The score is tied at four with three monsters left!

**Winner Take All by Ransomed Heart**

_**"One last round, winner take all?"**  
-Robin, (Teen Titans episode #22)_

**Chapter Three: Winner Take All**

"Got it, Jeremie." Yumi gave a decisive nod. "Think you can handle this," she asked Sissy. "It's still not too late to back out, you know."

There was no answer this time as Sissy rushed forward, kusarigama swinging towards the remaining Crab as she let out ferocious yell. "Take this!"

The sickle missed, hitting just to the left of the symbol. Sissy hauled it back by the chain, cursing softly under her breath. Yumi's fan soared past her ear, missing her head by inches and slicing the Crab clear in half through the symbol.

"Five-four, Yumi's favor," Jeremie intoned. "Hurry girls, please!"

"Keep your shirt on, brainiac, we're working on it," Sissy snapped, for the first time addressing the blond boy directly.

"Don't get distracted now, Sissy," Yumi cautioned. "You need to destroy both of these monsters to beat me."

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do!" The younger girl ran forward, charging into battle against the two remaining Megatanks. One of the monsters was still blasting the tower and trying to take it down. The other was approaching slowly, gauging the two warriors.

The symbol lit as it began to charge. "Just one hit from one of these could kill you," Yumi shouted. "Watch yourself, Sissy!" She found herself wondering why she had warned her competition of the potential danger, but it was too late for Yumi to take back the words now.

Sissy hadn't been paying much attention anyway. She was still dodging trees and kicking up digital moss as she ran towards the Megatank. Her kusarigama was swinging over her head, and she was taking deadly aim for the monster's symbol.

Yumi found herself frozen to the spot, unable to tear her eyes from the scene unfolding before her. A small part of her was rooting for Sissy; charging full on into a Megatank's blast took guts, and lots of them. On the other hand, she wanted desperately for Sissy to be devirtualized before she could destroy the monster.

The kusarigama connected just before the blast exploded. The monster rolled backwards, exploding in an eruption of light. Sissy was still standing, looking pleased with herself yet again.

Jeremie was speechless for a moment, finally finding his voice to announce that the girls were tied yet again. Yumi set her jaw, glaring at the younger girl. It was on now. One monster, and one victor. Once again, the guilty feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach, the feeing that told her that Ulrich was not simply a prize to be won. But this had evolved beyond Ulrich. This was about beating Sissy, about wiping the smug smile off of her face once and for all.

"Let's go, Sissy," Yumi shouted, rushing forward with practiced ease until she was standing next to the other girl. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Only if you are," Sissy shot back.

"It's as if you two are sharing one twisted brain," Jeremie said dryly, but the girls didn't hear him. They had charged forward, eyes locked on the final Megatank.

It had come down to this, one last Megatank between the girls and Ulrich. It charged up and took another blast at the tower, causing the fragile structure to shake.

"Hey, over here," Yumi taunted, finding herself drawn into Odd's usual role of getting the monster's attention. The Megatank rolled over so that the symbol was glaring at the approaching warriors. It began to glow, charging up for a shot.

But the girls were on top of it before the blast could fire. Sissy whipped the sickle at it, and it hissed through the air like a deadly missile. Yumi's fan was right behind it and gaining momentum. She had thrown it like a dagger, not bothering to open it before sending it on it's deadly flight to the Megatank's eye symbol.

Jeremie watched in hushed silence, holding his breath as he waited for the weapons to make contact. The moment seemed frozen in time, drawing itself out until there as nothing left but for the weapons to hit.

The kusarigama and the fan hit the eye in the same instant. Sissy and Yumi let out startled cries as the monster rolled backwards and exploded. There were several long second where neither of them moved, then Aelita emerged from the severely beaten tower.

"I'm going to find the activated tower," she told them. "It's here in forest region, not too far away."

The girls didn't answer. Sissy sunk to her knees and Aelita ran off, unable to believe what had just occurred.

"Jeremie, what just happened," Yumi choked out finally.

"It was a tie. Neither one of you is the victor," the blond boy concluded solemnly. Even had couldn't decide what to make of the outcome of the challenge.

"Jeremie?" Aelita's voice shattered the tense, aftershock-like calm. "I'm entering the code now. Are you ready?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yes, Aelita, go ahead."

"It's over, Sissy." Yumi rubbed one arm gently, then moved to haul the younger girl up off her knees. "Let's go home, c'mon." There was no malice in the older girl's voice, just a weariness accentuated by her pale face.

"What do we do though? How do we decide who won?"

Yumi just shook her head. "It was stupid to begin with. Let's just chalk it up to a tie and forget the whole thing ever happened. Maybe we can learn a lesson from all this."

Sissy nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I guess we can." Yumi was amazed at how the bratty principle's daughter had suddenly matured. Maybe she had learned something from this little adventure.

Jeremie's voice boomed overhead. "Return to the past now!"

* * *

Yumi doodled absently in her notebook, trying to drone out the voice of her English teacher. Edgar Allen Poe was so boring she could hardly stand it.

_'At least Sissy and I have some kind of truce now,'_ she admitted to herself. _'It's not like we're going to be best friends or anything, but I think we understand each other more now.'_ There was still the matter of Sissy not revealing their secret, and Yumi knew she had to have a talk with her right after class.

Just then the bell rang, and the room emptied. Yumi was the first one out the door, bounding around the corner and running smack into Sissy. _'Speak of the devil...'_

"Watch where you're going," the pink-clad girl spat.

Yumi wasn't really concerned with Sissy's attitude. "Hey, you're not going to tell anyone about you-know-what, are you?"

Sissy looked confused and annoyed. "What are you talking about? You are so weird sometimes, I don't get why Ulrich would ever hang out with you!" With that said, Sissy stormed off.

Yumi was left staring dumbfounded. _'What in the world just happened..?'_

"Yumi!" She turned to see Jeremie running up to her. "What was that about? Is Sissy going to tell?"

Yumi shook her head. "She had no clue what I was talking about! She doesn't remember a thing! How can that be, if we remember?"

Jeremie shrugged, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Maybe because she wasn't one of the original four of us who discovered Lyoko. Or maybe she's just not meant to remember it, like it's not her destiny to know about Lyoko. Whatever the reason, I guess we're off the hook."

Yumi sniffed. "Yeah, but it doesn't solve the love triangle."

Jeremie laughed. "Oh, that will work itself out eventually."

**Owari**


End file.
